nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Skins and Taunts
This article is about skins and taunts from an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Skins Skins are alternate palette swaps or costumes for fighters. Each fighter has eight skins including their regular one, and players can change these skins to customize fighters to their taste. Four skins are available for each fighter from the start, while the remaining skins must be unlocked through completing challenges. Unlockable skins will be marked with a *. Professor Normal- Professor's normal appearance, wearing a lab coat Vacation- Professor's vacation clothes, khakis and a neon Hawaiian shirt, replace his lab coat After Hours- Professor's after hours appearance, wearing a brown trench coat over his lab coat Black Lab- Professor's lab coat is colored black instead of white Revived- Professor's skin is colored a bluer color and his lab coat is tattered; reminiscent of his appearance in Test Subject Complete when he was found dead* Captured- Professor has a sack placed over his head; reminiscent of Test Subject Green when he was assaulted by Dr. Nastidious and his mercenaries* Green- Professor is completely colored green and has a gooey appearance; reminiscent of Green's idling animation when he mimics the Professor in Test Subject Arena* Sketchy- Professor is completely white in color with sketchy outlines and borders that look pencil-drawn; reminiscent of his appearance on the paper in the background of the Test Subject stage of Bump Battle Royale* Blue in Rex209 Normal- Rex209 and Blue's normal appearance Empty- Rex209 appears to be empty, with Blue missing; reminiscent of Rex209's appearance before being infused with Blue in Test Subject Complete Professor Rex- the Professor replaces Blue inside of Rex209, though this does not effect the moveset in any way; reminiscent of Rex209's appearance in the final levels of Test Subject Complete Deactivated- Rex209 takes on a darker appearance, appearing to be shut down; reminiscent of Rex209's appearance in the second cut-scene of Test Subject Complete Orange- Orange replaces Blue inside of Rex209 Sleep Mode- Blue is asleep and Rex209 takes on a darker appearance; reminiscent of Rex209 and Blue's idling animation in Test Subject Complete* The Machine- Rex209 takes on the coloration of The Machine* (more to be added later) Takeshi Normal- Takeshi's normal appearance Electrocuted- Takeshi's suit is surrounded with green light; reminiscent of his appearance when getting harmed by a hazard or enemy in the Final Ninja series Young Takeshi- his suit is sleeker, shinier, and a bit darker in color, as it is newer; reminiscent of his appearance in Final Ninja Zero Stealth- Takeshi's body is outlined in a green glow while the rest of him (except his eyes) are invisible (though this does not grant him invisibility and does not function like his Stealth move); reminiscent of his Stealth ability in the Final Ninja series Avatar- Takeshi's suit is brighter and has green lights on it; reminiscent of his appearance as an avatar* Gray- Takeshi's suit is colored gray* Retired- Takeshi without his suit on (still retains abilities as if wearing suit); reminiscent of his appearance in the intro to Final Ninja* Blue- Takeshi's suit is colored blue Austin Carter Normal- Austin as he normally appears Worker with Shaved Head- Austin is replaced with Worker with Shaved Head (retains same moveset) Worker with Partial Hair- Austin is replaced with Worker with Partial Hair (retains same moveset) Rich Austin- Austin wears shoes and diamond and gold bling Worker with Cap- Austin is replaced with Worker with Cap (retains same moveset)* Worker with Hair- Austin is replaced with Worker with Hair (retains same moveset)* Justin Bennet- Austin is replaced with his friend Justin (retains same moveset)* (more to be added later) Zapo Normal- Zapo as he normally appears Blue- Zapo is colored blue Orange- Zapo is colored orange Red- Zapo is colored red Green- Zapo is colored green* Black- Zapo is colored black* Yellow- Zapo is colored yellow* Gray- Zapo is colored gray* Dirk Valentine Normal- Dirk Valentine as he normally appears Steampunk- Dirk's uniform is gray in color and his cannon is gold; reminiscent of his appearance in the Steampunk Skin Prisoner- Dirk's uniform is colored yellow, similar to the clothing worn by Prisoners found in Dirk Valentine Black- Dirk's uniform is colored black Explorer- Dirk's uniform is replaced with a pith helmet and explorer costume* Party- the chain cannon is colored yellow; this is reminiscent of Dirk's appearance in the Party Skin* Black- Dirk's uniform is colored black and his cannon is colored gray* Mutant Man- Dirk's uniform is colored greenish-brown, similar to the Mutant Men* Cat Angel Normal- pink Cat Angel Orange- orange cat angel Gargoyle- stony gray in color with cracks in him; reminiscent of his cameo appearance in Double Edged Demon- red in color and with leathery bat-like wings; reminiscent of the alternate skin in Twin Shot 2 Shadow- black in color with white wings; reminiscent of the alternate skin in Twin Shot 2* Ghost- pale pink in color with white wings; reminiscent of the alternate skin in Twin Shot 2* Tiger- orange with darker orange stripes; reminiscent of the alternate skin in Twin Shot 2* Spray-Painted- brown with the upper half spray-painted pink; reminiscent of Cat Angel's appearance in the Factory Skin* Hallbert Normal- Hallbert as he normally appears Hunter- handkerchief and cape are colored green Winter- handkerchief and cape are colored black Royal- handkerchief and cape are colored purple Slayer- handkerchief and cape are colored white and spattered with red spots; his clothes are colored black* Charred- Hallbert's clothes are covered in soot and his cape is partially burned away* Sky Serpent- Hallbert's skin is scaly and green in color and he has sharp spines going down his back* Mikkel- Hallbert's father replaces him (retains same moveset)* Hazmat Hero Normal- how Hazmat Hero normally appears Orange- hazmat suit is colored orange Green- hazmat suit is colored green Red- hazmat suit is colored red Melted- the hazmat suit is partially melted away and Hazmat Hero's skeleton can be seen in the upper half of the suit; reminiscent of his death animation in the Toxic series* Horror- glowing red eyes replace his visor; reminiscent of his appearance in the Horror Skin* Metal- his suit is bronze-brown in color and made of metal; reminiscent of his appearance in the Factory Skin* White- hazmat suit is colored white* Norman Noggin Normal- Norman Noggin as he normally appears Green- his skin and suit is colored green; reminiscent of his appearance in the Retro Skin Toy- his skin and suit is colored grey-brown; reminiscent of his cameo appearance as an action figure on a shelf in Super Feed Me Golden- his skin and suit is colored gold; reminiscent of his cameo appearance on the treasure chest in Aquanaut Orange- his suit is colored orange* Blue- his suit is colored blue* White- his suit is colored white, similar to a Simian Unit from Final Ninja Zero* Black- his suit is colored black* Billy Normal- Billy as he normally appears Red- Billy wearing a red track suit White- Billy wearing a white track suit Green- Billy wearing a green track suit Pink- Billy wearing a pink track suit* Black- Billy wearing a black track suit* Yellow- Billy wearing a yellow track suit* Brown- Billy wearing a brown track suit Kapowski Normal- Kapowski as he normally appears Blue- Kapowski's clothes are blue in color Red- Kapowski's clothes are red in color Purple- Kapowski's clothes are purple in color Orange- Kapowski's clothes are orange in color* Black- Kapowski's clothes are black in color* Pink- Kapowski's clothes are pink in color* Gray- Kapowski's clothes are gray in color* Chiseler Normal- Chiseler as he normally appears Prisoner- Chiseler in prison clothes; reminiscent of the ending for Chisel Rocket Drill- Chiseler colored in construction orange and yellow; similar to rocket drill from Rubble Trouble Ruby- Chiseler colored red and orange Emerald- Chiseler colored green and yellow* Sapphire- Chiseler colored blue and purple* Diamond- Chiseler colored white and silver* Earthen- Chiseler colored brown and black* Spartan Normal- Spartan with red crest Black- Spartan with a black crest; reminiscent of an alternate skin for Spartan Green- Spartan with a green crest; reminiscent of an alternate skin for Spartan White- Spartan with a white crest; reminiscent of an alternate skin for Spartan Stone- Spartan colored stony gray with cracks in him; reminiscent of his appearance when petrified by Medusa* Gold- Spartan colored gold; reminiscent of his appearance when petrified by Midas* Blue- Spartan with a blue crest* Purple- Spartan with a purple crest* Warlock Normal- Warlock as he normally appears Red- Warlock in red clothes Blue- Warlock in blue clothes Green- Warlock in green clothes Gray- Warlock in gray clothes* Black- Warlock in black clothes* White- Warlock in white clothes* Yellow- Warlock in yellow clothes* Robot Normal- Robot in a red cap Yellow- Robot in a yellow cap Blue- Robot in a blue cap Green- Robot in a green cap Purple- Robot in a purple cap* Orange- Robot in an orange cap* White- Robot in a white cap* Janitor- Robot wearing the Chimp's janitor cap* Teeny Hero Normal- Teeny Hero as he normally appears (pink) Blue- Teeny Hero colored blue Green- Teeny Hero colored green Red- Teeny Hero colored red Yellow- Teeny Hero colored yellow* Black- Teeny Hero colored black* Orange- Teeny Hero colored orange* White- Teeny Hero colored white* Cuboy Normal- Cuboy as he normally appears (pink) Blueboy- Cuboy colored blue; reminiscent of the Nitrome Wiki mascot, Blueboy Greenboy- Cuboy colored green; reminiscent of the NFF Wiki mascot, Greenboy Viking- Cuboy with a beard and Viking helmet; reminiscent of his appearance dressed as a Viking on the Nitrome Blog Duck- Cuboy dressed as a Flightless Duck; reminiscent of his appearance dressed as a Flightless duck on the Nitrome Blog* Sombrero- Cuboy wearing a sombrero; reminiscent of his appearance in the Touchy Skin* Wizard- Cuboy wearing a wizard hat; reminiscent of his appearance in the Touchy Skin* Worm- Cuboy with a carnivorous worm on his head; reminiscent of his appearance in the Touchy Skin* Taunts Taunts are animations that characters can undergo to taunt the other players. Taunts give more animation and liveliness to the characters. Up to three taunts can be performed by each character while on the stage, but each character has the ability to perform six taunts. Three taunts can be equipped and customized to a character for them to use while in battle. Three taunts are available for each character at the beginning of the game while the remaining three are unlocked by completing certain challenges. Professor Dancing- Professor dances; reminiscent of his victory dance in Test Subject Arena 2 Shrugs- Professor looks at the camera and shrugs; reminiscent of his animation when the spacebar is pressed in Test Subject Complete Reads Clipboard- Professor reads his clipboard; reminiscent of his animation while watching Blue in a test chamber in Test Subject Blue Enzyme Perch- Professor perches a small orange and blue enzyme on his fingers; reminiscent of his challenge complete image in Test Subject Arena 2* Cleans Glasses- Professor cleans his glasses on his lab coat and then replaces them on his face; reminiscent of his animation while watching Blue in a test chamber in Test Subject Blue* Writes on Clipboard- Professor writes on his clipboard; reminiscent of his animation while watching Blue in a test chamber in Test Subject Blue* Blue in Rex209 Victory Dance- Rex spins on one leg to perform a victory dance; reminiscent of the victory dance performed in Test Subject Arena 2 Sleep Mode- Rex hunkers down and Blue goes to sleep, after a few moments they will wake up; reminiscent of the idling animation in Test Subject Complete Cockpit Open- Rex opens her cockpit and Blue peeks outside of it, after which Rex closes the cockpit; reminiscent of the animation upon completing a level when Rex opens her cockpit and Blue jumps out in Test Subject Complete Cannon Swish- Rex chops through the air with her arm cannon, a reference to a taunt performed by Samus Aran in the Smash Bros. series* Escape Blue!- Blue jumps around in the cockpit, cracking the glass; reminiscent of his idling animation in Test Subject Blue* Sumo Stomp- Rex stomps the ground three times, alternating legs each time, a reference to sumo competitions where wrestlers will commonly stomp in a similar way* Takeshi Come Forth- Takeshi does a flip and upon landing stretches his arm out and motions with his hand towards himself Remote Control- Takeshi takes out a remote control and looks at it for a few moments; reminiscent of his controller held while controlling Green Mines in Final Ninja Zero Scientist Disguise- Takeshi's suit calibrates a Clone Scientist disguise around him for a second and then fizzles away; reminiscent of Takeshi's Clone Scientist disguise in Final Ninja Zero Battle Stance- Takeshi gets into a fighting stance in which he crouches slightly and holds his hands up like he is going to perform a karate chop attack* Sushi Meal- Takeshi takes a bite out of a sushi lunch with chopsticks and then throws it away; reminiscent of the Sushi items found in the Final Ninja series* Key Card- Takeshi flashes a key card; reminiscent of the key card item found at the end of every level in Final Ninja* Austin Carter Flips a Coin- Austin flips a coin in the air and catches it; reminiscent of Justin's animation in the elevator Headphones- Austin puts on headphones and listens to music; reminiscent of Austin's animation in the elevator Burp- Austin burps; reminiscent of his animation in the elevator Soda Cup- Austin drinks a cup of soda and then tosses it on the ground; reminiscent of his animation in the elevator* Curious Fly- Austin observes a fly hovering around his head; reminiscent of Justin's animation in the elevator* Paddleball Game- Austin takes out a paddleball and plays with it; reminiscent of the Employees playing paddleball in the 'Icebreaker Now Has Achievements' video* Zapo Beatdown- Zapo puts one fist in his other hand Wave- Zapo waves with one hand Clap- Zapo claps Warp In- Zapo warps away and comes right back in the same spot and his hands attach to his body; reminiscent of his level start animation in Fault Line* Rock, Paper, Scissors- his hands play rock, paper scissors with each other* Handy Robot- Zapo's left eye fizzles out, and so his left hand hit him in the side of the head, upon doing so his eye blinks back on* Dirk Valentine Coast is Clear- Dirk holds his chain cannon up and looks around himself cautiously for signs of danger Teacup- Dirk sips a cup of tea; reminiscent of the Cup of Tea item found in the Dirk Valentine game Back Out- Dirk shouts Back Out while looking at the camera; reminiscent of his dying animation in Dirk Valentine Cannon Cock- Dirk cocks his cannon, ready to fire* Chain Stretch- Dirk stretches his arms out while holding a chain between them* Hat Tip- Dirk tips his hat off* Cat Angel Wing Flap- Cat Angel flaps his wings String Pluck- Cat Angel plucks his bowstring, making it vibrate like a guitar string Quiver Adjust- Cat Angel adjusts his quiver on his shoulder into a more comfortable position Fart Mode- Cat Angel hops and a fart sound is heard; reminiscent of the Fart Mode in Cheats and Treats for Twin Shot 2* Friendly Fire- Cat Angel has a red bat fly around his head; reminiscent of the Friendly Fire Mode in Cheats and Treats for Twin Shot 2* Invincible- Cat Angel glows blue as if invincible; reminiscent of the Invincibility power-up and Invincibility mode in Cheats and Treats for Twin Shot 2* Hallbert Sharpen Blade- Hallbert sharpens his sword with a stone Sword Sheath- Hallbert sheaths his sword in the scabbard on his back and then redraws it, a reference to a taunt Link performs in the Smash Bros. series Dagger Anchor- Hallbert attempts to stab his dagger into the ground, but it bounces off; reminiscent of his animation when he tries to stab into a Sky Serpent with armor that cannot be pierced Dagger Twirl- Hallbert twirls his dagger in the air* Cape Billow- Hallbert thrusts his sword into the ground, crosses his arms and his cape billows in the wind, a reference to a taunt Ike performs in the Smash Bros. series* Dodgeball Dribble- Hallbert dribbles a dodgeball, a reference to his appearances in Cuboy Academy* Hazmat Hero Dancing- Hazmat Hero pumps his fists and spins his arms as if he is doing the Train Dance move while thrusting his chest outwards Salute- Hazmat hero salutes; reminiscent of his level completion animation in the Toxic series Canister Hold- Hazmat Hero holds a canister of toxic waste samples in between his hands Fist Pump- Hazmat Hero pumps his fist* Scrap Metal- Hazmat Hero pulls out a piece of a broken robot, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it* Frantic Waving- Hazmat Hero looks at the camera and frantically waves both arms in the air Norman Noggin Sticky Goo- Norman tries to rocket off only to be pulled back to the ground by sticky goo; reminiscent of the Sticky Goo element in Headcase Cosmic Charge- Norman clenches his fists and charges himself with cosmic energy Nods- Norman nods his big head Raises Fists- Norman raises both fists in the air; reminiscent of his appearance in the Party Skin* Can Crush- Norman crushes a soda can against his head and tosses it away* Tongue Taunt- Norman sticks out his tongue; reminiscent of Norman's tongue sprite* Billy Burger Bite- Billy eats a burger whole Ice Cream Lick- Billy licks an ice cream cone Jogging- Billy jogs in place Energy Drink- Billy drinks an energy drink; reminiscent of the energy drink item from Super Treadmill* Flexing- Billy flexes his 'muscles'; reminiscent of the level completion animation* Taco Crunch- Billy eats a taco whole* Kapowski Thumbs-Up- Kapowski gives a thumbs up; reminiscent of his level completion sprite Goggles- puts on his goggles and then removes them again Tinkering- Kapowski uses a screwdriver to tighten a loose screw on his left glove Hair Pull- Kapowski pulls at his hair in frustration; reminiscent of his level failed sprite* Glove Glow- Kapowski's gloves glow with bright, green light* Celebration- Kapowski jumps in the air, pumps his fist and says 'Yeah!' Chiseler Cheering- Chiseler hops up and down and cheers; reminiscent of his level completion animation in the Chisel series Spin- Chiseler spins around and then raises his claw Ruby- Chiseler flashes a ruby gem Casual Lean- Chiseler leans over casually and then stumbles; reminiscent of his appearance in the ending to Chisel* Sapphire- Chiseler flashes a sapphire gem* Message Received- Chiseler's SMS system beeps; reminiscent of the SMS system in the Chisel series* Spartan Sword Juggle- tosses his sword in the air and catches it Shield Wall- Spartan positions his shield in front of him and crouches into a battle stance Phalanx Formation- Spartan crouches into a battle stance and puts his spear in front of him Sword Glint- Spartan brandishes his sword and it gleams in the light* Stringing the Bow- Spartan unstrings and restrings his bow* Hammer- Spartan hefts his war hammer Warlock Robot Teeny Hero Cuboy